Mengejar Cinta Kak Sasuke
by fida-chi
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke si Kakak tingkat kece yang dinginnya keterlaluan ternyata adalah cinta pertama Sakura si mahasiswa baru yang blak-blakan? Ikutin yuk aksi Sakura untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya XD
1. Chapter 1

Mengejar Cinta Pertama

By

Fidaphillapi

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

AU, OOC, Misstypo, EYD yang tidk disempurnakan, Dll.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, langit berwarna biru tanpa ada awan sedikit pun. Terlihat berbeda dengan jalanan Konoha yang dipada dipadati oleh banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Trotoarnya pun tidak berbeda, dipadati oleh orang-orang yang hendak memulai aktivitas. Diantara keramaian itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tas selempang dibahu kirinya dan beberapa literature kimia yang tebal di tangan kanannya. Dia tampak kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya itu. Sesekali bukunya terjatuh membuatnya mengumpat kesal. Untungnya gadis itu memakai _jeans _yang memudahkannya untuk berlari menerobos kerumunan orang.

langkah gadis itu terhenti di depan pintu gerbang yang megah bertuliskan 'Konoha University'. Meski napasnya tampak memburu, banjir keringat, rambut lepek dan bajunya kini acak-acakan, senyum lebar tetap tak hilang dari wajahnya. Sepertinya serentet kejadian barusan sama sekali tidak mengurangi semangat masa mudanya.

Gadis itu mulai menutup mata sembari menetralkan napasnya yang ngos-ngosan, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya keatas. "Konohaaaa Haruno Sakura is back!"

"Ppfft." Jangan salahkan orang-orang itu yang kini tengah menertawakannya. Siapa yang tidak tertawa jika disuguhi hal konyol dipagi hari. Merasa malu sendiri, Sakura langsung menurunkan tangannya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan lalu membungkuk beberapa kali ke kanan dan kiri.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya memulai kuliah sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari Suna Univesity. Sakura menyusuri koridor, mencari kelasnya yang entah berada dimana. Mau tak mau ia harus mengeceknya satu persatu dan kini ia sudah berada di lantai 3. "Ya Tuhan kenapa gedung ini luas sekali!" sepertinya gadis itu mulai frustasi dengan keadaan. Bahkan kampusnya di Suna tidak seluas ini.

"214-A…"

"214-B…"

"214-C, ah ini dia 214-D!"

Segera saja dia membuka pintu. Namun,

"KENAPA KELASNYA KOSONG?" dia kebingungan sendiri. "tapi di KRS benar kok. Kelas pertama-Kimia dasar-ruang 214-D-pukul 09.00 lalu kelas fisi- tunggu sebentar, Jam 9?" Ia cocokkan waktunya dengan jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya. "Pantas saja ini baru jam 7!" teriaknya. Kali ini dia benar-benar frustasi. Dibanting saja buku-bukunya serta tas selempang cokelatnya itu di salah satu meja yan kosong.

_Tuuutt tuuuttt_

"_Ha-"_

"_Ino! Kamu dimana? Cepat ke kampus!"_

"_Apa sih ra? aku masih dirumah. Mana bisa begitu! ini baru jam 7 sakura sayang!"_

"_Aku juga kuliah jam 9."_

"_Terus?"_

"_Aku kepagian bangun. Belum ada siapa-siapa disini. Kamu cepetan kesini!"_

"_Engga mau. Aku masih ngantuk."_

"_Tega."_

"_Bodo."_

"_In-"_

_Tuuuttt tuuuutt_

.

.

.

"pig sialan! masa minta nemenin doang gak mau, taman macam apa itu! Aku kan masih baru disini." umpatnya sepanjang jalan menuju cafeteria. Karena bingung harus apa dan berhubung dia belum sarapan, sakura memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

**BRUKK **

Karena sibuk mengumpat dan tidak melihat jalan dia jadi menabrak orang. Menyebabkan buku-bukunya dan juga buku orang yang ditabrak itu berhamburan ke lantai. Suasana cafeteria yang ramai mendadak menjadi hening. Buru-buru dia mengumpulkan bukunya-bukunya itu.

"Ma-" saat sakura mendongkkan matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah mata hitam dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti mengintimidasi. Membuat sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya kemudian dia mencoba kembali meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Ma-maafkan saya kak, ta-tadi saya ti-tidak lihat jalan." Orang itu hanya menatap sakura tajam kemudian melengos pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

"Maaf saya telat pak."

"Tidak biasanya kamu telat sasuke. Baiklah silahkan masuk."

"Teriamaksih Pak. Tidak akan saya ulangi."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju dimana mejanya berada. Di pojok kanan belakang. Karena hanya meja itu yang tersisa. Disampingnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang tampak asik mendengarkan musik dari I-phone nya.

"Yo, Teme. telat?"

"Begitulah, salahkan laporan praktikum sialan itu." Jawab sasuke judes sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang diperlukannya.

"ada apa?" Tanya naruto heran melihat temannya itu seperti sedang panik.

"literature fisikaku tidak ada."

"tuh pakai saja punyaku." Tunjuk naruto menggunakan dagunya pada literature fisika di mejanya.

"bukan itu masalahnya dobe. Aku selipkan laporan praktikumku disana. Ah jangan-jangan. Sialan."

"kenapa?"

"pasti terbawa si pinky itu"

"pinky?"

"tidak."

.

.

.

_Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan hari ini! Kenapa semuanya berantakan. Terpaksa lari marathon pagi-pagi gara-gara takut kesiangan dihari pertama kuliah dan ternyata malah kepagian. Dan sekarang ketemu cowok keren tapi aneh!_

"Pak, pesan nasi goreng pedas dan juga lemon tea, cepetan!"

Memastikan pesanannya sudah benar, sakura mencari meja yang kosong lalu membanting dirinya ke kursi. Tidak peduli orang-orang mendelik tidak suka. Dia benar-benar kesal. Tatapannya tertuju pada tumpukan buku didepanna. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang asing. Buku bersampul hijau dengan judul _"N-Level Clasified Physics". _Pada halaman pertama itu terdapat nama si pemilik buku 'Uchiha Sasuke'

"Uchiha Sasuke? eh, mungkinkah punya orang yang tadi? _Wait a second_, Uchiha Sasuke? Jangan-jangan Uchiha Sasuke…"

**Flashback**

"Heeey tungguuu!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink mengayuh sepeda kecilnya yang juga berwarna pink. Gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu mencoba menyusul beberapa anak laki-laki di depannya yang juga bermain sepeda.

Setelah berusaha dengan keras akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul. "Sakura ingin bermain dengan kalian." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum cerianya.

"tidak boleh! Anak kecil bisanya menyusahkan saja. Sudah pulang sana!" bentak anak-anak bertubuh tambun

"iya pergi sana! Jangan ikuti kami"

"iya sana."

"pergi!"

"gak mau, aku ingin main bareng!" gadis kecil kekeuh.

"pergi!" karena tidak sabar, salah satu anak laki-laki mendorong sepeda gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh dan menangis. Bukannya menolong anak-anak nakal itu malah menertawakannya.

"Ahaha begitu saja suda menangis. Dasar cengeng!"

"hey, kalian. minta maaf!" tiba-tiba saja datang seorang anak laki-laki. "kalian tidak boleh kasar sama anak perempuan! Minta maaf sekarang!"

"Teman-teman sepertinya ada anak sok pahlawan. Kami tidak mau. Ayo teman-teman kita pergi saja." Ucap si anak tambun, ia kemudian dengan santainya pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah anak-anak nakal itu pergi, anak laki-laki itu menghampiri si gadis kecil.

"Kamu engga apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Sakit, hiks hiks…" jawab gadis kecil itu sesenggukan. Ternyata lututnya berdarah akibat terjatuh dari sepeda tadi.

"Kamu bisa berjalan?" Tanya si anak laki-laki itu itu lagi kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian membawa sepeda si gadis kecil itu. "sini biar aku yang bonceng, rumahmu dimana? Biar aku antar pulang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Di blok F, no 23 kak."

.

.

.

"sudah sampai."

"Teriamaksih kak." Ucap si gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama."

"Namaku Sakura, nama kakak siapa?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati, jangan gampang menangis, orang lemah hanya akan ditindas, kamu harus menjadi lebih kuat mulai sekarang. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan tidak lama anak laki-laki sudah hilang dari pandangan.

'"Uchiha sasuke ya…" gadis itu tersenyum sumringah.

**Flashback off**

"Arrggh jangan-jangan dia pangeranku dulu!" Badmoodnya seketika saja hilang digantikan dengan perasaan bahagia tiada tara. Tak sadar jika ada yang memandanginya heran.

"Pangeran apa?" sakura terlonjak kaget kemudian menoleh. "Pig?!"

.

.

.

"Apa! Jadi tadi kamu bertabrakan dengan Kak Sasuke dan ternyata dia adalah pengeran masa kecil kamu gitu?" Tanya ino sambil menyeruput jus alpukat yang tadi dipesannya.

"Iyaaa, akhirnya setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu, Tuhan akhirnya mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi Pig. Pokoknya kali ini aku harus mendapatkan cinta Kak Sasuke"

"Tunggu forehead , kamu gak tahu siapa Kak-Sasuke itu kan. Mending jangan deh."

"Engga bisa! Aku sudah menyukai dia sejak pertama kali bertemu pig. Dia itu sudah menyelamatkanku dulu dan mengubahku menjadi gadis yang kuat."

"Tapi Ra, dia itu orangnya kejam dan dingin. Engga ada satu perempuan pun yang berhasil mendekati dia."

"Bodo." Ino hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Kalau sudah punya keinginan temannya yang satu itu memang susah dihentikan.

"Terserah deh."

.

.

.

**Keesoakan harinya di taman Konoha University **

"Kamu yakin, Ra?"

"Yakin kok, kamu tunggu sebentar disini." ucap sakura kemudian melangkah pasti dengan senyum lebar. Sementara Ino hanya harap-harap cemas melihat temannya itu. Sebenarnya Ino sudah mencegahnya sampai mulut berbusa tapi Sakura tetep pada pendiriannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika hal buruk terjadi.

Beberapa meter didepan Sakura terlihat 5 orang pemuda yang sedang berkumpul dan Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke duduk diantara mereka tepatnya membelakanginya. Salah satu diantara mereka, si pemuda berambut blonde tampaknya sedang membuat lelucon aneh yang memuat lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Obrolan khas cowok sekali.

"Umm, permisi Kak Sasuke." Sekumpulan cowok itu yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Dan menatap sakura heran. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat. Ibarat pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Baru saja Sasuke ingin mencari si gadis pink itu, dia sudah datang sendiri. "Kamu—"

"Iya Kak ini aku Sakura, waktu kecil kakak nolongin aku dari anak-anak yang mem_bully_ku. Kakak ingat aku kan?" cerocos sakura memotong omongan Sasuke. "Dan ini untuk kakak." Sakura kemudian menyerahkan sebatang cokelat pada sasuke.

"Teme, ambil tuh cokelat." Ejek naruto sambil menahan tawa. "Iya tuh ambil jangan di anggurin terus." Tambah yang lain. Karena tidak kunjung diambil, naruto kemudian berinisiaf mengambil cokelat itu.

"Eh, Kak tapi itu untuk Kak Sasu-" Sakura sepertinya sangat tidak ikhlas melihat cokelat untuk Sasuke diambil oleh Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Sudah engga apa-apa. Lagian teme juga tidak keberatan. Iya 'kan teme?"

Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa kini teman-temannya sedang mentertawakannya. Ya Tuhan ini konyol sekali, pikirnya. Dia merasa sangat dipermalukan. Tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras karena kesal.

"Cih! Kamu salah orang. Sudah pergi sana." Bentak sasuke

Dibentak sasuke, senyum lebar sakura tiba-tiba saja hilang. Digantikan dengan perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Ta-tapi Kak,"

"Belum pergi juga. Sana pergi!" sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sas, kamu keterlaluan." Kata Sai yang kasihan sakura dimarahi sasuke begitu.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, kemudian membalikan badan. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak menangis saat it juga. "Tunggu!" baru lima langkah, sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Membuat Sakura sumringah kembali.

"Sekarang kakak sudah inget aku kan? Iya kan?" Ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Iya sekarang aku sudah ingat-"

"Ingat kalau itu buku fisikaku!" Sasuke mengambil paksa buku fisikanya yang di pegang sakura.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hallo, salam kenal semuanya, aku author baru yang bawa cerita pasaran, oh iya cerita ini terinsirasi dari FTV lama tapi judulnya aku lupa hehe, ceritanya lucu banget. Aku pingin aja bikin versi Sasusku. Tapi kemungkinan seiring waktu berjalan #jiah cerita ini bakal nemuin jalan ceritanya sendiri. maksudnya gak ngikutin aslinya. Okay, segitu aja perkenalan dariku. Semoga terhibur ya readers. Jangan lupa RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Mengejar Cinta Pertama

By

Fidaphillapi

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

AU, OOC, Misstypo, EYD yang tidk disempurnakan, Dll.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Oh jadi gadis itu yang kamu sebut Pinky, Teme? Tanya Naruto selepas Sakura pergi. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya mengacuhkannya, dan memilih fokus pada I-Phone yang dipegangnya.

"Aku rasa dia gadis yang manis." Kata pemuda berambut klimis disebelah Naruto.

"Aku rasa juga begitu Sai. Dia lucu" Pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga dipipinya juga tak mau kalah memberi komentar. Kiba.

"Dan pemberani." Tambah pumuda berambut panjang. Neji.

"Tepatnya nekad. Hahaha." Naruto membenarkan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. "Lagipula dia hanya anak kecil pengganggu dan berisik."

"Tapi, sepertinya dia mengenalmu?" Tanya Sai menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Iya, mungkin saja dia teman masa kecilmu, tadi dia bilang menolongnya 'kan?" kali ini Kiba, pemuda bertato unik itu yang bertanya.

"kalaupun dia adalah teman masa kecilku, Itu hanya masa lalu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuh kan kataku juga apa, Kak Sasuke itu kejam dan susah didekati," Saat ini Ino dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar Sakura. Ino tiduran di kasur sementara Sakura duduk di kursi belajar dengan posisi mengahadap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku memaklumi kok, mungkin Kak Sasuke belum mengingatku. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan segera mengingatku," ucap sakura bersemangat.

"Tetap saja susah dibilangin. Bukannya kamu itu engga peduli masalah percintaan? kenapa sekarang keukeuh sekali sih? Kemana perginya Sakura yang gila pelajaran dan taekwondo itu? Aku curiga dia tertinggal di Suna." Kata Ino sedikit menyindir.

"Apa sih Ino. Baru sebentar tidak bertemu kau sudah lupa padaku? Jahat sekali!" Sakura pura-pura sedih dan memonyongkan bibirnya. "lagipula ini adalah Kak Sasuke! Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Mana mungkin aku lewatkan begitu saja."

"Terserah lah." Suasana menjadi hening tidak ada percakapan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Sakura memilih melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri sementara ino memilih membaca majalah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah memilih unit kemahasiswaan, Ra?" Tanya Ino menyudahi dahulu kegiatan membaca majalahnya.

"Sudah, kok. Tapi aku belum menyerahkan formulirnya."

"Taekwondo?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri disebuah pintu sebuah ruangan yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'Unit Taekwondo'. Ino masih ada kuliah dan terpaksa Sakura ke tempai ini sendirian. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran. Tapi pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Sakura menjadi bimbang untuk masuk, takut tidak ada orang. Ia mencoba mengintip dari jendela tapi tidak terlihat apa-apa kerna tertutup gorden. "ukh, gorden sialan!"

"Siapa yang sialan?"

Sakura terlonjak kanget. merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mulutnya itu sering sakali tidak bisa di jaga. Lagi pula kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mengagetkannya? Pikir sakura.

"Ma-mafkan saya kak, tadi saya pikir tadi tidak ada orang." Dia jadi malu sendiri.

"sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi kamu ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya orang itu kalem.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan formulir perdaftran pada orang itu.

Orang itu mengambilnya dan membacanya sekilas. "Oh, jadi kamu anggota baru?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Gaara!" Tiba-tiba saja dari luar datang seorang pemuda lagi. Kini bermbut cokelat panjang dan mempunyai mata lavender. Sakura dan Gaara mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang itu.

"Ini siapa?" tunjuk pemuda itu pada Sakura.

"Oh dia Sakura. Anggota baru kita Neji."

Neji hanya mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia familiar dengan wajah si anggota baru itu. Rambut pink dan mata emerald. Tidak salah lagi!

"Kamu kan yang kemarin ngasih Sasuke cokelat?"

"Ah, Ha-hai Kak," Sakura Cuma cengengesan sementara gaara cuma bisa cengo tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura menjalani kuliah di Konoha. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, setidaknya ia sudah bisa membagi waktu walaupun masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan di Konoha. Tapi ia tampak menikmatinya. Hari ini Sakura tidak ada jadwal kuliah tapi harus tetap ke kampus karena ada kegiatan unit. Diperjalanan menuju_ basecamp_ ia tampak celingukan mencari sosok pemuda tampan yang beberapa hari ini tidak ditemuinya.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Bukannya menemukan Sasuke, Sakura malah bertemu dengan naruto. Si pemuda blonde itu sedang berlari kearahnya

"Ah, Sakura-chan lama tidak berjumpa." Datang-datang Naruto langsung saja mencoba merangkul Sakura. Hey, dia sepertinya harus menyesali perbuatannya itu, kerena…

"Arrgh! Ampun-ampun Sakura-chan!" Tuh kan! Naruto tampak kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura memiting tangan kanannya ke belakang.

_Siapa sangka cewek manis ini ternyata berbahaya juga, _batin naruto sambil meringis memegangi tangannya yang sakit bekas di piting sakura.

"hehe, maaf Kak, tadi nggak sopan sih." Ucap saku sambil menganggat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Kak, lihat Kak Sasuke nggak?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Sasuke? Tuh!" Tunjuk naruto menggunakan dagunya. Naruto sepertinya senang sekali menunjuk seseuatu dengan dagunya ketimbang dengan tangannya.

"Ah, terimakasih kak!" Naruto pasrah saja di tinggal Sakura. Gadis itu buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke, takut pemuda itu keburu pergi lagi.

"Kak Sasuke!" Sasuke tahu betul suara siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar saja dan tetap berjalan dengan santai.

"Kak!" tapi sepertinya sekarang ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Karena gadis pink itu memblokade jalannya. Sasuke menghela napas. Bertanda malas dengan tingkah adik tingkatnya itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke mencoba bersabar. melepas satu_ headseat_ yang dipakainya terpaksa.

"Kakak sudah ingat aku kan? Dulu kakak menolongku da-"

"Sakura! Ayo pergi kita sebelum terlambat!" Belum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada orang yang menyeretnya. Gaara!

"Kak, tapi aku belum selesai ngomong sama-"

"Sudah nanti saja ngobrolnya! Sekarang kita sudah terlambat. Pelatih bisa menghukum kita!" Sakura akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah ditarik Gaara walaupun masih tidak ikhlas karena gagal ngobrol dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu betul siapa yang menarik Sakura tadi. Sabaku Gaara, orang yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Dia tidak menyukainya. Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada bocah merah itu karena menyelamatkannya dari si Pinky.

.

.

.

Gaara kini sedang beristirahat dipinggir lapangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak kelelahan. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Dan napasnya tampak ngos-ngosan. Dari sini Gaara dapat melihat sakura yang dimarahi pelatih gara-gara gerakannya salah. Sesekali Gaara tertawa melihat tingkah konyol adik tingkatnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian pelatih memberikannya istirahat dan dia bersorak gembira. Seperti anak kecil saja. Pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau dia sudah tingkat III.

"Ini." Gaara mengulurkan minuman isotonic pada Sakura dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Kak." Napasnya masih ngos-ngosan. Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Gaara. Ia kemudian menselonjorkan(?) kedua kakinya. Dari posisi itu Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Gaara. Wajah senpainya itu tampak berkilau karena cahaya matahari sore, jika dilihat baik-baik. Senpainya itu keren juga, pikir Sakura tanpa sadar ia terkekeh pelan membuat Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak Kak."

"Tidak diminum?" Tanya Gaara melihat volume air isotonic itu sama sama sekali belum berkurang.

"Eh, ini mau di-" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena teralu kaget dengan perbuatan Gaara.

"Ngapain sih, Kak?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kamu keringetan." Dengan santainya Gaara mengelap keringat Sakura tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Siapa coba yang tidak deg-degan jika keringatmu dilap oleh seorang kakak tingkat ganteng, ketua taekwondo pula!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Woy Sakura inget Sasuke woy! haha maklum ya readers cewek itu gampang melting sama perhatian cowok, tapi tenang sakura itu cuma cinta sama Sasuke kok, eh cinta apa cuma kagum ya? kadang-kadang cewek itu engga bisa bedain kagum sama cinta, tapi cinta juga bisa berawal dari kagum sih :D complicated banget ya? sebenarnya engga sih tinggal kita pilih aja jalan mana yang mau kita pilih, asal kita menyayangi dengan tulus pasti berakhir dengan indah walaupun berakhir engga canon haha apasih gaje!

terimakasih buat reader yang kemarin review dan nungguin chapter 2, riview lagi ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mengejar Cinta Pertama

By

Fidaphillapi

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

AU, OOC, Misstypo, EYD yang tidk disempurnakan, Dll.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan aku pulang, Kak" ucap sakura pada pada pemuda berambut bata di hadapannya. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya sekilas, "Nggak deh, Ra. Sudah jam 9 malam. Aku lebih baik pulang saja." Tolak pemuda itu secara halus.

"Yahh, lain kali tapi harus mampir ya, Kak! Nggak boleh nggak!"

"Siap tuan putri." _Blush. _Sakura memukul bahu pemuda itu main-main. "IH APAAN SIIIIH!"

"Hahaha. Ya sudah aku pulang kalau begitu."

Sakura mengangguk, "Hati-hati Kak pulangnya," kemudian dia menyerahkan helm merah yang di dekapnya sedari tadi. Gaara lalu menerimanya, tak lama kemudian tancap gas meninggalkan kompleks perumahan yang terlihat sepi itu.

Setelah Gaara menghilang di belokan kompleks, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit terbirit. Maklum, hari sudah malam dan kompleks sudah sepi. Siapa yang tidak takut? Keadaan rumah juga sudah tampak gelap. Beberapa lampu rumahnya sudah dimatikan, hanya tinggal lampu teras yang tampak masih menyala dari depan.

Sakura mamasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan sedikit takut, buru-buru saja ia menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamarnya sama gelapnya dengan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang tadi ia lewati.

Clek.

BRAK

"Hosh hosh hosh..." Gadis berambut pink itu kini sedang mangatur nafasnya di balik pintu. Dia masih berdiri dan berusaha mencari letak saklar. Namun ketika ia akan menekan saklarnya tiba-tiba saja,

TRING

Lampu menyala. Kamarnya jadi terang benderang, tapi masalahnya bukan ia yang menyalakan lampunya.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHH"

Kemudian yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, teriakannya semakin kencang, "AAAAAAARRRRGGHH AAAAARRGGHHHMMMPPH-"

Seseorang baru saja membekap mulut cemprengnya!

"HAHAHAHA, coba lihat mukamu itu! Lucu sekali"

Sakura kenal betul suara itu. Lekas saja ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam ketakuatan. Matanya membulat, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba saja...

Klik.

"Lihat, Ra. Bagaimana jika besok aku menunjukan foto ini pada Kak Sasuke?"

Sakura mengerjap. Dia menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal, "INOOOOOOOOOOO BABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tak lama kemudian terjadilah lemparang-lemparan bantal yang memporak-porandakan kamar bernuansa pink itu.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen size milik sakura, keduanya terlentang dan terengah. Mecoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kamu itu hampir saja membuatku jantungan tau nggak!" kemudian satu lagi bantal melayang pada Ino, melihat wajah sakura makin kesal. Membuat tawa Ino semakin pecah.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu sedikit." Bela Ino.

"Se-di-kit." Sakura memberikan penekanan disitu, berharap Ino merasa tersindir. "Kau itu baru saja membuatku ketakutan setengah mati! Masih berani bilang sedikit!"

"Aku pikir phobiamu itu sudah sembuh, ternyata semakin parah! hahaha"

"Terus saja tertawakan aku! Bukannya minta maaf, dasar teman kurang ajar! Lagipula gimana caranya kamu bisa masuk kesini?" tanya sakura tidak sabaran.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku minta maaf okay, sayangku?" Sakura menggangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Heh! Yang ikhlas dong!" Toyor Ino.

"IYA IYAA!"

Ino kembali tertawa lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tadi aku mau mengakmu jalan, tapi Lineku sama sekali gak kamu read, jadi aku langsung kemari. Tapi kata Tante Mebuki kamu belum pulang dari kampus, jadi aku disuruh langsung ke kamarmu saja. Hahh, Tapi kalau tau kamu pulang jam segini sih mending tadi aku pergi sendiri saja!"

Sakura hanya cengengesan, "Ya ampun maaf deh, _handphone_ku mati dari tadi siang, aku lupa bawa _powerbank."_

"Lalu...?"

"Lalu?" bukannya menjawab, sakura malah bertanya balik. Dasar sok polos, pikir Ino.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Lalu kenapa kamu bisa pulang dengan Kak Gaara yang ganteng itu?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Kok kamu, tauu?

"Balkonmu itu langsung menghadap ke halaman depan sayang. Jadi...? Sahabatku ini sudah mulai tergoda lelaki tampan?" Goda Ino sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"AKU NGGAK!" sanggah sakura buru-buru, "Kak Gaara hanya mengajakku makan setelah selesai latihan Taekwondo tadi sore."

"Hanya makan? Sampai jam 9?"

"jalan-jalan juga.."

"GOTCHA!"

Ino kemudian menarik baru sakura lebih dekat padanya, "Dengar, Ra. Aku pikir lebih baik kamu lupain aja Kak Sasuke yang judes itu. Aku merestuimu dengan Kak Gaara."

"Nggak! Lagi pula siapa yang butuh restumu, Ino Pig!"

Ino menoyor jidat sakura, "Dasar sahabat durhaka!"

"Aw, sakit bodoh! Pokoknya aku tetap akan membuat Kak Sasuke menyukaiku. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, kamu hanya perlu membantuku."

Ino menghel napas, sahabat pinknya itu sangat keras kepala, jelas-jelas ada Kakak tingkat ganteng yang kemungkinan besar menyukainya, tetap saja kekeuh memilih lelaki judes tidak berperasaan yang hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya. Ternyata benar, kebanyakan perempuan memilih laki-laki yang menyakitinya berulang kali, dibanding lelaki lain yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Sayangnya sahabatnya itu salah satunya, pikir Ino.

"Terserah kamu sajalah, Ra."

.

,

,

TBC

Maaf baru nongol lagi dan seuprit :v Aku masih mikir-mikir apa yang bakal Sakura lakuin supaya Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Ada yang punya ide? Nanti aku pertimbangkan XOXO


End file.
